Clashers Comic
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the first Clash of Clans comic around! This comic is made my Scott Summers. Make sure to check out the Clashers Facebook and Twitter pages. Like and Share if you want to see new Comics!!! __TOC__ I Hate That Too!!! Comic #42 - None in a million. Hey everyone! How is your New Year going? Anyone make a New Year's Resolution? Anyone already ditch it? Mine was to make a new comic for you guys n gals so booyah, there ya go, resolution complete; and yes, this actually happened to me. See on Facebook Christmas S'Mores 2013 Comic #41 - Christmas S'Mores 2013. Merry Christmas everyone!! I hope you all have/had a great day (yeah it's all over already for some of us). Stay safe, and I hope you enjoy the comic. If you want to help Clashers out, you can sign up to Duxter by using this link 'www.duxter.com/clashers' then doing the quick sign up process. They have an awesome Clash of Clans hub with heaps of Clash fans hanging out there, plus Clashers has it's own little home there See on Facebook Happy Christmas Comic #40 - Everyone Loves Presents! Woot 40, another milestone! What's everyone getting for Christmas? Is it a surprise? Have you already bought it? I got a Chihuahua for my Birthday/Christmas this year. He's the cutest little guy, and I swear he thinks his name is 'So Cute', cos that's all he hears as we walk down the City Mall on our daily walk. See on Facebook Lost Comic #39 - Lost. A fellow Clasher John Truong asked me to do one about troops on their journey to the next village. Once I started sketching it, I felt it would be kinda funny if they never made it. As always, I hope you guys like it, and thanks John. to www.duxter.com/coccomic and sign up from there to help support CLASHERS, thanks heaps See on Facebook Help Fellas Comic #38 - Ever wondered why our little builder hammers away so haphazardly on the delicate elixir storages? Me too. BTW EVERYONE! Duxter.com have made me a sweet app built in to their awesome, newly designed Clash of Clans portal. The portal is a sweet centralized hub for all things CoC, and Clashers is right there on the home page. If you click on this link www.duxter.com/coccomic and then sign up, you'll be doing yourself and me a favour. See on Facebook Mis-Click Comic #37 - Mis-click. Anyone else blown a bunch of spells off to the edge of a map accidentally? D: you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Fireball Comic #36 - Of Mortars and Archers. On many, many occasions I have had a bunch of archers left in my arsenal, and had it not been for one stinkin' mortar I would have won a heap more gold. Oh and yes that's a level 8 mortar-ball-of-death... you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Surprise?!?! Comic #35 - Hey Everyone! Well here's my first iPad mini comic that I've done since I first started doing clashers back at the start. I was able to do almost everything entirely on the mini (in Procreate and Inkpad apps), except for text, bubbles, and grass (those could be done on my macbook). I hope you all like it, and thanks very much for your patience you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Dragon Breath Comic #34 - Hey peeps. I hope some of you guys got into the top 10 of the Caption contest. Make sure you go vote (over on the CoC page) for the best if you haven't already. FYI: I'm away on holiday at the moment, and finished the comic up for ya's on my first night here I will be back next week but it's likely I won't get next week's comic out until the Friday. Thanks guys n gals, speak soon. you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Level Up Comic #33 - As always, I hope you love it. you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Welcome Androids Comic #32 - The delayed one. My apologies. I hope you all love it regardless. you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Mother's Words Comic #31 - I love the balloon bomber as a comic character, he's so much fun to write for. you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Crazy Villager Comic #30 - Another milestone. Heaps more to come. you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Trouble With Tools Comic #29 - Have a lovely weekend everyone. See you on Monday for Comic #30 woot!! you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Barb Bait 2 Comic #28 - Hey Everyone! As usual I hope you like the comic. Be sure to share if you love it. you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Training Friends Comic #27 - Listening to a lot of M83 whilst drawing this comic. Maybe it's making me a bit melancholy. I hope someone likes it you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Barb Bait Comic #26 - I know I probably should be harder than this, but I often feel bad for the little Barb I send in as a pawn to get the attention of the King and Queen. you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Hairy Backs Comic #25 - A couple of Clashers have their own sneak peek of Halloween. you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Ice Cream Builder Comic #24 - I hope you all love this one. you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Superstitious Farmers Comic #23 - Have a great weekend everyone! Enjoy the comic and see you all on Monday. you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Million Likes Comic #22 - Gratz on 500,000 Likes for Clash of Clans Supercell. Oh, how we really do Like it! you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Wall Possession Comic #21 - My apologies that it's a little later than usual, but comic 21 is here nonetheless. I hope you like it, and I hope you can relate you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Breaking Rules Comic #20 - A little milestone. 20 Comics I'm quite proud of that. In light of this small achievement, and if you feel like it, please share Clashers with others; every time you share a Clashers comic, a Healer gets her wings. you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Wrong Priority Comic #19 - P.E.K.K.A and Healer in the same strip! Enjoy pplz. you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Adventure Spirit Comic #18 - Hey everyone! I hope you like this one. Be sure to let your Clashing friends and family know about CLASHERS! Clash on. you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Cannon Ownage Comic #17 - The one with Chief Pat! Pat over at the YouTube channel PlayClashOfClans came to me with the idea of using a moment from one of his videos, to make a comic. The video is here for y'all to see before reading if you like. http://youtu.be/Vynawo3RN5Q watch from 13:00 onward to see what happened. A BIG thanks to Pat for collaborating with me on this one. I hope we will do more in the not too distant future! head over and Subscribe if you haven't already. https://www.youtube.com/user/PlayClashOfClans you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Kaboom Comic #16 - Enjoy the latest CLASHERS comic. Also - Friday's comic is a collaboration with Chief Pat from 'PlayClashOfClans'. Pretty Cool huh? See on Facebook Boom Barrels Comic #15 - The level 6 Wallbreaker; ownage... usually. you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Royal Wizard Comic #14 - The monologue-ing Level 8 Wizard (on his) Tower you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers Facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Skeletal Loneliness Comic #13 - It may be a bit early to do this particular strip, because I'm sure that some of you haven't got your 'Witch' troop yet. If you don't have Witches, all you need to know is that when your Witch dies, the skele's keep fighting. I promise you all that I'll think about whether a strip is relevant to the majority in the future. I hope that you all enjoy it regardless. See on Facebook Giant Surprise Comic #12 - Those nasty little (by little I mean giant) surprises.... See on Facebook Flames and Farts Comic #11 - It's cheesy, I know; but once I thought it, it stuck. I hope I haven't tainted the poor L6 Wizard. BTW it's after 2am here. Stayed up to finish it for y'all. Nite. Enjoy. you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Head Shot Comic #10 - I hope it's not too nasty Enjoy you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Roasted Barbarians Comic #9 - I hope you like you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Second Job Comic #8... - Enjoy you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Bomberman Comic #7! - I hope you like it. you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Witchim! Comic #6! - This one is by my friend Steve @ Supercell. you are viewing this externally, be sure to head to the Clashers facebook page, and 'like' so you are updated when a new strip is released See on Facebook Big Muscles Big Problems Comic #5 - Finally. Sorry about the delay. Silly account issue. See on Facebook Spring Home Comic #4 - Enjoy See on Facebook Flying Swords Comic #3 - Enjoy See on Facebook Gem Thief Comic #2 (soz had to re-upload - now back to drawing, Comic 004 to complete) See on Facebook Get the Corner Comic #1 See on Facebook Category:Community